yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Amane Ōtori
Amane Ōtori is a main character in the yuri series Strawberry Panic!. Amane appears to be a very loved and respected member of the school. She is often seen riding a white horse named Star Bright, which makes her seem more like a prince (a title which Shizuma later marks her with) from a fairy tale. She tends to have a silent demeanor, which also makes her seem intimidating, making her difficult to talk with or approach. It seems that she is actually quite shy and states that she dislikes being the center of attention, causing her to decline acceptance of presents from her many fan girls (with the exception of Hikari). Yuri Feats *Hikari’s singing voice is much like an angel's voice to her. *Since it was cold outside the Strawberry Dorms, she covered Hikari with her jacket. *When Hikari was sad over the last day when she couldn't perform the song of congratulation to the horseback riding club, in order to see Hikari happy she explained to her taking Hikari's hand to feel her chest, that the world can be full of despair and difficulty, even from now on, however, there will also be many joyous and fun things, including her chest's warmness because there's many joyous things there. *In order to return Hikari to the Strawberry Dorms she took her hand to rode her horse at sunrise. *The feeling she felt for viewing Hikari beneath the fan girls, was unknown to her but she knew that it was something in her heart. *In a tournament, she invited Hikari to come see her off. *When Hikari was in a dangerous situation caused by Kaname, she sensed her presence in a bind, so she rode on her horse to rescue her, then said that she should be more careful, some people are just more forceful like Kaname, it's because Hikari is cute. *The present she accepted is only from Hikari. *On her journey to a racing tournament she pronounced Hikari's name while wearing the yellow scarf she gave her as a present. *In a rainy day, she touched the yellow scarf Hikari gave her and spaced out. *In a rainy day, under the same umbrella as Shizuma, she guessed that the size of Shizuma's umbrella is that she wishes for two people to use it together. *Even though she have been told by Momomi things to doubt Hikari's devotion, she didn't lose her trust and loyalty to Hikari, nevertheless, Hikari was late to their date because of Kaname's approach, she stayed waiting for her arrival in the train station. *Sunday tenth of September was the first date she had with Hikari to the beach, on their return she was holding hands with her until they have rode the train, there was when Hikari napped on her shoulder, she stroked her bangs. She told Hikari that it was great for her to come there with her, and after hearing about the schemes of Kaname and Momomi she assured her that she won't let her be in danger anymore, and she wants to see her again. *For the culture festival's play "Carmen" she took the role of Escamillo who was aiming to win an event of bullfight for Carmen's sake, who was Chikaru. *For Hikari's sake she won the tennis duel to enter the Etoile election with her, since after Shizuma convinced her about the attainable something which is definitely not attainable by herself for becoming the next Etoile, she had a dream about Hikari smiling lovingly, then she had the determination to win. *After the tennis duel she challenged Kaname to, she held hands with Hikari as soon as she arrived to the tennis court, then they exchanged romantic smiles. *The day she spoke with Hikari the first time is the day she'll never forget in her life. *To finally tell Hikari, her most important person in the world clearly about her real feelings at that place they first met, to be always together, is what filled her with excitement. *Even though she had a partial amnesia for falling accidentally from her horse Star Pride, severally she was wandering back at the place she first met with Hikari. *If Hikari cries, she'd cry too. *Hearing Hikari's angelic voice which was described by her made her retrieve her memory about her, when she was alone with her one night the moment she retrieved her memory, there at min.15 of episode 25 she shared a kiss with her and made love with her, the proof of it was the blanket which was around them turned into a bed sheet, while they were naked on it the next morning they had a second kiss scene. *One night, she wasn't in the Strawberry Dorms neither in the horseback riding stadium of Spica academy, because she was searching for Hikari's scarf which was given to her, during practice it blew away, she considers it as a something very important to her, even though she didn't remember who gave it to her, she somehow felt that it's something irreplaceable, she've always treasured it. *While Hikari was riding Star Pride the next morning she retrieved her memory on their ride back to the Strawberry Dorms, she told her about her feelings, that she's her most precious person in the world, and she have no regrets for they can be together forever. *Before the day of the Etoile election event, she was having a time with Amane alone under the same blanket. *In the sight and the thrill of the Astraea's students, she has sworn that she'll protect Hikari with her life while holding her the princess hold. She is happy that she has won the rule of Astraea's Etoile along with Hikari. * Receiving gifts from her fans at Spica academy is a usual thing. * Even though she and Hikari never promised anything yet, she just wants her to be her partner, she just couldn't imagine entering the Etoile selection with anyone but her. * Under a tree the night before the Etoile selection, she hugged Hikari who was running in tears of what happened; after hearing Kaname's criticize, saying that she'll never let go of her, never ever, no matter what happens, she'll protect her. * Starting the Etoile selection event, she vowed to protect Hikari, the cadette candidate standing beside her, to come to her and at any time she may need her, then she solemnly swore that she'll protect her in this manner while holding her the prince hold, and finally she vowed to love her unconditionally for as long as they both shall live. At the first competition for the Etoile crown; the horseback riding race, she saved Hikari from falling to place her in her arms while continuing the race. Gallery 41158-episode-01089796.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.12 01.57.36.gif 41161-episode-007-thorny-trap 1286618.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.31 20.34.14.gif Videotogif 2018.01.31 18.48.06.gif Videotogif 2018.02.16 10.26.13.gif 41177-episode-024-ring-of-fate 811602.jpg 41178-episode-025-waltz 886760.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.17 23.29.19.gif 41178-episode-025-waltz 930095.jpg 41178-episode-025-waltz 972971.jpg 41179-episode-026-a-beginning 548464.jpg 41179-episode-026-a-beginning 764096.jpg 95522 728 1068.jpg Flushed508 728 1058-1.jpg 2218 728 1063.jpg B6 125280 728 1063.jpg Category:Romantic Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic!